


Hargreeves' Punishment

by whumpsterdumpsteria



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Punishment, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumpsterdumpsteria/pseuds/whumpsterdumpsteria
Summary: When Klaus isn't living up to his full potential, Sir Reginald needs to punish him.





	Hargreeves' Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new at this. With this I mean writing. (fanfiction reader for a looong time)  
> So if you have any tips or tricks I am happy to chat.

They were thirteen. Just ‚Kids‘ as Klaus liked to point out ever so often.

Mom called them for dinner. A nightly ritual the kids dreaded everyday. Or was it just Klaus whose stomach clenched so hard it hurt at the prospect of having to sit for an hour in the same room as their so called caretaker.

As the children ran into the room wanting to sit down at their assigned seats it was no surprise that tonight like every other night, Sir Reginald shooed Luther from his seat and he knew to make space for Klaus.

„Sit over there Number One. Don’t see this as a punishment for you, even if it might look like one, but Number Four has shown he is needing my attention this evening.“

As Luther stood up Klaus walked into the room but seeing the scene before him he halted. Looking first at Luther with a pleading look but knew to quickly dismiss it as his brother wasn’t exactly known for having Klaus’ back. He looked at his dad whose stony cold glare wasn’t exactly intriguing for Klaus to step closer. He was aware everyone was waiting for him now. He hated the unwanted attention, the sideway glances from Diego and Allison as they didn’t want to openly stare at him but didn’t want to miss anything either. So he started moving towards the only empty seat at the table right next to their dad.

As Klaus sat down he didn’t look up but focused on his empty plate. Ben to his left started filling his own with food. Mom outdone herself again, a rich salad sprinkled with walnuts and blue cheese. The smell of freshly baked bread drifted over the table. When Ben was finished shoveling food on to his plate he turned to Klaus waiting for him to put his plate next to the bowl so he could put food on it. When Klaus moved to do so the little baton dad used to flip pages in his book at dinner came down swift and hard on his hand and he flinched away.

„You think it is your turn already Number Four? After your performance today? Put your plate down.“

Klaus didn’t look up and let his head hang in humiliation while trying to rub the sting away under the table. All the others had food on their plates and had already started eating when Sir Reginald looked up from his book at Klaus. After years and years under the stare of their dad, Klaus was keen aware he was watched. He didn’t know if he was expected to do something or say something. But he knew whatever he would do wouldn’t be the right thing. After all he was Klaus, always a disappointment and never taking anything seriously.

„Number Four are you not hungry this evening?“

Klaus look up timidly but shied away at the look he was greeted with. He knew this spiel, he knew how it would turn out.

„I am hungry, yes.“ Come on Klaus. You know what he wants to hear. He waited a beat then sighed, closed his eyes and tilted his head towards his father. „May I please eat now?“ He couldn't stand the humiliation and looked down at the table. This whole situation was a practised scene. A performance written by their dad and over years beaten into Klaus. Because as quickly as Klaus learned to cover his insecurities and anxieties with jokes and nonchalance in his early teenage years, Sir Reginald learned even quicker how to keep his rebellious son in check with degradation and humiliation. So, a cat and mouse play was early established as the young teenager tested out his boundaries and his father putting him in his place time and time again. Yes, this was a typical scene out of their repertoire and they have played out every possible scenario, whereas this one with Klaus giving in early and saving himself from a worse end, became the most common one in the recent months.

„Number Four,“ here it comes. He closed his eyes in resignation and sank back in his seat, „are you aware that your siblings have worked hard today. That they gave their best, their everything,“ Not that he would ever say it directly to them but it would do just fine to put Klaus in his place „and what did you do?“

Klaus didn't answer. It was not like Sir Reginald needed an answer. This wasn’t his first lecture at the dinner table and they all went the same. At some point you get the hang of it. All his siblings continued eating only stealing quick glances at the scene before them when Sir Reginald wouldn’t see. When he shifted his attention to the whole table suddenly everyone was very indulged in eating. Klaus just sat back in his chair looking at his hands. He knew he wasn’t allowed to leave the table yet, even though he wouldn’t eat tonight. Satisfied Sir Reginald resumed to reading his book. They all ate in silence just glancing at each other.

It wasn’t the first time he had to go to bed without dinner. The Hargreeves children knew being send to bed without food is a common punishment in the house but where as some never experienced it, others where weekly recipients of this sort of punishment. Especially on training days where physical health was key and center point, Klaus was falling short in the eyes of their trainer.

As Sir Reginald was chasing them around the yard, up and down the stairs and practicing combat, he made it a point to single out Klaus at every turn and humiliate him in front of his siblings. Be it with extra push ups or laps that he had to finish in order for everyone to be done with the exercise.

„Number Four, would you make an effort please and hurry up? Your siblings are waiting and getting cold. Do you want to be the reason why they are getting sick?“

Klaus was on his fifth and last extra lap around the garden. He was exhausted. Not only was he the slowest in the warm up laps but during practicing combat he was of course paired with Luther who overpowered him easily and was such a suck up that he didn't even consider going easy on his brother. All this combined with his snarky comments during water breaks and distracting Allison and Diego whenever he could resulted in him doing ten more push ups and five extra cooling down laps. First he protested.

„No, why should I do more? I already did today’s target. That’s all. I’m done.“

„You don’t take any of this seriously while your siblings try their best. They are counting on you to have their back on missions, Number Four. You need to step up, take responsibility and realize not everything is about you. So, now go! Do what I tell you!“

„I do take re-"

„I said go.“ Klaus didn't move. „Or do you want to have another combat session with Number One instead?“

Klaus looked at his Dad and then at Luther. Of course that asshole was smiling. Fucking proud that Dad was using him as a threat for his sibling. How fucked up do you have to be to take pride in the fear your brother has for you?

„Ugh!“ Klaus rolled his eyes, let out an exaggerated sigh and took off running.

He knew all his siblings were watching, wishing for him to be fast so they could go inside and take a shower. He didn't care. They never stood up for him why should he care about their wishes. Everyone for themselves, that’s what Klaus learned in his years. You cannot trust anyone or rely on anyone. He came jogging over to them.

„Yes, I made it. Here I am. Thank you. Thank you. No please sit down.“

They all just turned around annoyed and made their way inside. Sir Reginald looked at him hard. He had this stare to him that broke Klaus down. No matter what confidence or swagger he had before was crushed by the look of disappointment and disgust. Klaus averted his eyes and waited for his Dad to go inside before him.

He had a feeling dinner wouldn’t be pleasant tonight. But then, when was it ever?


End file.
